priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord
(フレッシュSoLaMiチームC M) is worn by Mirei Minami. This coord is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It has been first worn by Mirei in Episode 53. This coord, the Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord and the SoLaMi♡SMILE Pop Coord are recolors of the SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A split top composed of red, dark brown, crimson, pink, and white lining held by mint buttons, on top of white glittering material on the other side of the torso. The collar is white with blue lining and a single pale yellow pom-pom attached to each point. On the left of the chest rests a split-colored bow, with the left side matching the dress pattern and the right a blue sparkle. The center is white with three pieces of material hanging from the bottom, coming in white, pale yellow, and sky blue. Each sleeve is white with a red scalloped-hem and a single red diamond chain of pink sequins, pale yellow, and blue. The second layer of sleeve is designed to match the dress pattern and is lined by pale yellow. Around the bottom of the shirt rests a row of blue and white pom-poms. The skirt is red check with three splits of glittering material on the front; one is white, one is pale blue, and the last is light blue. Around the top of the shirt is a white miniature tutu-shaped design with a single line of sky blue tracing it. Around the bottom of the skirt is red lining with a thin line of white. On the back of the skirt is a huge white glittering bow with two bow tails hanging from it on each side; one is blue with white lines and pom-pom, while the other is white with red lines and pale yellow pom-pom. The second layer of skirting is pale pink with fuchsia lines and a single glittering ribbon tail that sticks out of on each side of the hip with a fuzzy white pom-pom attached to it. The bottom of this layer is peach-pink, while beneath it is a ruffled white layer. Shoes White boots with red heel and bottom to match the thin piped line traveling up the center. Two bows are sewn onto the line, one being blue glitter, while the second is a very pale yellow with a pale fuchsia center. The cuff is red check with a pale yellow glittering bow with white and sky blue ruffled material hanging from it. Lining the cuff is gold. Comes with white stockings of with glittering lines tracing them; these lines are fuchsia, cyan, and pale yellow. A single, thin piece of white ruffled material makes up the cuff portion. Accessory A giant split bow with the right side blue glitter and the left a red check. The center is white, and hanging from the bow are two layers of ruffled material. One is red and the other is white. Game is a Pop type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2015 2nd Live Collection. Trivia *This coord is the upgrade to SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord. *Although this coord is in the Fresh SoLaMi Unit Collection, they are all a part of different brands. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Tumblr nt3o98mXVv1rsghfro1 r1 540.png Bg chara01.png Anime Screenshots new change solamismile.png new change solamismile2.png dream parade ep 53.png Mirei ep 59 1.png Dream7.png Dream6.png Dream5.png Ep 61 13.png Ep 61 12.png Ep 61 11.png Ep 61 10.png Ep 63 52.png Ep 63 50.png Ep 63 46.png Ep 63 43.png Ep 63 41.png Ep 63 40.png Ep 63 37.png Ep 63 36.png Ep 63 34.png Ep 68 24.png Ep 68 22.png _2015-10-12_ 08.29.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.56.37.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.53.41.png Ep 84 35.png Ep 84 34.png Arcade Game SoLaAngelFeelingFlashyChicBlueDonutSweet.png Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:2015 2nd Live Collection